goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Bows
The Bow weapons are a weapon class introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. They are the only "ranged" weapons found in any game, though this doesn't do anything as there is no script that relates to range in any way. Also, there are very few bows in comparison to other weapon classes like swords. Bow have a very limited usage as only two people in the entire game can equip them, Karis and Amiti. However, some bows can provide very good effects at their point in the game and the best bow is a good weapon for an end-game perspective. ''Dark Dawn'' Bows These bows made their first appearance in Dark Dawn. Short Bow: A common Bow that increases base Attack by 11. It features the Unleash Double Shot. It is sold by weapon vendors at Patcher's Place and Carver's Camp in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 300 coins and sold for 225 coins. Longbow: A common Bow that increases base Attack by 22. It features the Unleashes Double Shot and Snipe Shot. It is sold by weapon vendors at Harapa and Kaocho in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 800 coins and sold for 600 coins. Composite Bow: A common Bow that increases base Attack by 65. It features the Unleashes Double Shot and Arrow Shower. It is sold by weapon vendors at Passaj, Te Rya Village, and Belinsk in Dark Dawn. It can be bought for 1600 coins and sold for 1200 coins. Yew Bow: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 120. It features the Unleashes Snipe Shot and Triple Burst. It is received as a gift in Kolima Forest if the player chooses to save a man trapped in a hollow tree. It can be bought for 13000 coins and sold for 9750 coins. Dragon Bow: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 135. It features the Unleashes Double Shot and Flame Shot. It is found in a treasure chest outside Sana Palace. It can be bought for 16000 coins and sold for 12000 coins. Zephyr's Bow: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 140. It features the Unleashes Double Shot, Arrow Shower, and Cyclone Shot. It is acquired by examining one of the archer statues in the Venus Area of Apollo Sanctum Gate. It can be bought for 18000 coins and sold for 13500 coins. Silver Longbow: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 150. It features the Unleashes Double Shot, Undead Bane, and Star Dust. It is one of several items Obaba can forge from Mythril Silver. It can be bought for 21000 coins and sold for 15750 coins. Sagittarius Bow: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 170. It features the Unleashes Triple Burst, Star Dust, and Blue Comet. It is originally a Worn Bow located deep within Crossbone Isle (increases base Attack by 9, no Unleashes), but can be reforged by Obaba. It can be bought for 29000 coins and sold for 21750 coins. Trivia * Most Bow unleashes are Jupiter-based. There are two each of Mercury and Mars-based unleashes, and no Venus-based unleashes. * Category:Equipment Category:Bows